


One shots: Dream smp.

by laerinotfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laerinotfound/pseuds/laerinotfound
Summary: This are a bunch of one shots me and a friend thought off. No smut and stuff. It's alot of different ships and characters/ people all involving the dream smp or similar mcyts.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 1





	One shots: Dream smp.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language :)

2am. George’s head is aching. He wakes up in the bed, the spot next to him empty. Dream isn’t there like he usually is. Quiet talking from the living room and some laughing following after it. The dark haired British guy sat up in his bed and let a hand run through his hair. His dark brown hair was laying messed. Up on his head and he looked sleepy. Which he was, it was 2 am. George got himself climbing out o fthe bed and walking to the door of the two peoples bedroom. Pushing the door handle down and stepping outside of the room. The instant smell hit his nose. George rolled his brown eyes and closed the door behind him again. He followed the voices coming from the living room and stood next to the kitchen. His hands just bumbling next to his body and looking over to dream and sap.  
Dream layed on the couch. His arms spread out on both directions and in one hands just chilling his joint. The blonde grinned at George. Meanwhile sapnap was sitting there knees on the hight of his eyes and him leaning forward between them, also a joint in the brown haired boys left hand. Sapnaos arms were resting onto his knees and he just glanced around the room and outside into the darkness.   
“it’s like 2am guys… “ George said and rubbed his eyes. He was tired and the smell of the weed was hitting his brain. “why are you guys like that? “he mumbled and walked over to them.  
Dream grinned looking over at George. “we’re just having fun george” he chuckled and sapnap agreed with a nod. Staying silent but agreeing with the nod. Dream sat up and waved George over to sit on his lap. George sighed and let himself sit down on his boyfriend’s lap. One hand of Dream instantly resting on George’s upper tight.  
Sapnap glanced over to them and layed back on the couch. He grinned slightly as he watched his two bestfriends and he himself short after taking a drag of the joint in his hand. Exhaling the smoke.  
George lened against dreams chest and closed his eyes. He was still tired but laying alone in the bed seemed shit. Dream blew some of the smoke into George’s face and grinned. “don’t sleep gogy. It’s only 2am” Dream chuckled and inhaled another bit of the weed.   
George felt the warm smoke on his skin and opened his eyes. He glanced up at dream and shook his head “This is gone stain in the couch forever”he sighed.   
Dream laughed. Quietly and slowly but he did laugh. “then it’s gone stain oh lord that doesn’t matter just relax”dream said and blew another bit of smoke into George’s face before gently kissing his lips. “relax George. “  
George smiled slightly. His eyes were almost closed and he was close to falling asleep again. He kissed dreams lips again softly. Dream pecked George’s lips their faces close and Dream gazing into George’s eyes. George blushed slightly. Sapnap rolled his eyes and took another drag of his joint. Inhaling it deeply and blowing out the smoke with a sigh. “guys get to your room” he stated and rolled his eyes bowing another bit of smoke into the dusty air.  
Dream glanced at sapnap and lened a bit away from George. He moved his joint towards his mouth and took another drag. “shut up sap”he mumbled with the joint in between his lips. The smoke being exhaled through his nostrils. “you can go if you want” George glanced up at Dream. With every breath he inhaled another but of the smoke that was hanging around in the air. Dream held his joint towards George. “you want some?” he asked and looked at George. George shook his head “I’m good. This smells like shit. “  
Dream chuckled. “it doesn’t smell to bad… and it’s relaxing” Sapnap pointed with his joint towards dream in agreement “yes. Forget all the sorrows of the day. The stress just relaxing”  
George


End file.
